


These fighting fists

by ThatGallavichGirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drabble, Fighting, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGallavichGirl/pseuds/ThatGallavichGirl
Summary: Mickey Milkovich would do ANYTHING for Ian Gallagher





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was going through my drive, and found this. I haven't posted it for whatever reason. Its just drabble about what I saw mickey doing after he found out Ian filmed a porn movie.
> 
> #sorrynotsorry

He shouldn't have done it. But he knew he deserved better. But he still shouldn't have done it. 

That was all that had been racking his brain. 

Ian was sick, and Mickey knew that. He shouldn't have kicked him out. So, there was only one thing he could do. 

After intense planning, that's how he ended up outside of the shady building. 

Becoming close with everyone at the fairy tale had its perks. They told you what you needed to know. And that's how he found the scum who filmed an obviously sick guy in a porn. 

"Yo" Mickey called out. "You the producer?"

"I'm sorry, you need to call my secretary if you want a part in the movie" the guy said as he kept walking away from the building, briefcase in hand, looking like an important piece of scum, with his beer belly and comb-over.

"You filmed the wrong guy" Mickey huffed as he cracked his knuckles. 

"Excuse me?" The producer tried to get out before Mickey's fist broke his nose. 

"What the fuck?" The man cried. 

"You filmed the wrong fucking faggot. You fucked with the wrong guys boyfriend, you fucking pedophile." 

BAM. BAM. BAM. Three more punches to the guys face. Blood all over Mickey's knuckle. He finally felt Alive again. And he knew he was doing a great thing. 

"Give me the fucking tape and I might let you survive, you piece of shit. Unless you want me to turn you in for filming a 17 year old."

Mickey was now sitting on the man's chest with his bloody hands wrapped about the man's bloody shirt. 

"Give me the fucking..." Mickey cried as he began punching the man again and again, knocking him unconscious. 

He rolled off of the man and sat with his back against a vehicle and began sobbing into his hands. 

What had he done? He promised Ian he would be better. Be a better person for him. But at the same time, he felt a sense of accomplishment. He hurt the guy who hurt him. He beat the guy to a bloody pulp. But he knew it wasn't his fault. 

Mickey looked around around his surroundings; thank god. No one in sight. 

He noticed the briefcase. Without hesitation, he took it and ran. Ran as fast around he could to wherever his feet would take him. To the only thing that mattered to him. To Ian. 

Thank god it was the movie. He didn't want his anger to ruin what he may have had left with his beautiful redhead. He would make him safe no matter what. He would do what ever it took.


End file.
